


even if you're awkward, it doesn't matter

by interestingboi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: DRUNK YUNHO, Dorks in Love, First Meetings, M/M, Multiple times, Older Shim Changmin, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Younger Jung Yunho, actually it's strangers to friends then dumbasses who don't realize they're in love THEN lovers :), although i don't think i'll last that long but like, cussing!, he needs love pls :(, internal conflict!, jung is poor :(, lapselock (that's what it's called right), like 20 chapters slow, oops that kinda spoiled the plot but shh, or idiots ig i always make them oblivious, sugar spice and everything nice :), that's not a tag i just wanted to make it seem like it was, that's the. expression. right?, very slow, why is this more like a note than tags omg i should stop, you just gotta. wait. a long time., yunho gets love in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestingboi/pseuds/interestingboi
Summary: "my name, yunho. jung yunho."the stranger - yunho, apparently - smiles widely as he extends his arm slightly, palm open, asking for a handshake. changmin's jaw drops slightly and he alternates staring at the man and his hand. he subconciously extends his own and takes it, shaking it lightly."shim changmin."jung yunho, a kindergarten teacher, slowly falls in love with shim changmin, a hot chef. crack, angst and fluff ensues.





	1. 1. we're walking separately on parallel lines, but at the end, we find a path to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. back from my 2 month hiatus i guess yay!  
> so my last fic with the boys got like. 550 hits? LIKE JFC I WAS N O T expecting that thanks you so much???? way more than i deserve for my mediocre writing huhuhu ;)). i've had this lil' collection of chapters in my notes for. 2 months? and i KNOW i said detective fic but. it's just. not coming to me :( but hey! have! this! instead!  
> it's based off of 72 hours with tvxq because like. yunho as a teacher and changmin as a chef? HELL. YES. even though the show's like. 1 year old. but shh i can still dream for a second part. ALSO BTW DID Y'ALL HEAR THAT YUNHO'S MAKING A SOLO DEBUT LIKE YEEEEEEES GO MY BOY but i hope they give chami one soon too :DDDDDD i swear to god if we don't have a tvxq comeback this year i will flip my shit >:(  
> anyways. yes, this is my. first multi-chaptered fic. hi, hello. welcome to cringe :D  
> okay nvm, i'll talk at the end probs idk :))  
> so, in conclusion, i am hyped and sugar high. also this fic might be 25 chapters idk. i'll update the chapter number when i plan EVERYTHIng out.  
> okay bye :DD

yunho, as a kindergarten teacher, thought this idea was the best he had in a while.  
  
bringing a class of thirty 5 year olds to a five star restaurant was, in his opinion, an amazing learning experience for the children.  
  
he hadn't thought how hard this would be on the chefs, however, as he made the reservation. he was also not sure whether the restaurant had a table for thirty three, but, since this is a _five star_ restaurant, yunho was absolutely sure they'd figure something out.  
  
he also didn't think about how much his wallet would suffer. he'd be the one paying, well, mostly because he came up with the idea. the twenty six year old man thought the other two teachers would pitch in with a thousand won, so he bought his card and a few bucks.  
  
clearly, he's dumb.  
  
the ruckus the kids caused in the restaurant was something he _also_ didn't think about. he also didn't think about the mental breakdown he'd be so close to having when the kids started shouting and demanding their food.  
  
which brings him to his current situation.  
  
"everybody, _please_ quiet down! we're in a public place-"  
  
"yunho _seonsaengnim_! we're hungry!"  
  
yunho whimpers as he drops his head down into his hands, trying his best to keep his cool. he inhales, taking a few more moments in the comfort of the darkness from his own palms before lifting his head with a (forced) smile.  
  
"listen, kids. what did dahae _seonsaengnim_ , jihoon _seonsaengnim_ and me tell you before we left?"  
  
the kids quieted down for a bit, trying to remember. one kid, seohoon, raised his hand shyly. yunho nodded at him, signaling that he can respond.  
  
"yunho _seonsaengnim_ told us we shouldn't disturb the other customers! and, and, we should be respectful and be quiet! that's what _seonsaengnim_ told us!"  
  
yunho smiles wider, making a noise of appreciation and clapping. he does a dance of victory internally as he sees the kids think through quietly. the young man nods and glances from the corner of his eye to the other two teachers, who stare at him, awestruck. his smile turns into a grin, but the kids don't seem to notice.  
  
"that's right, seohoon! now, you need to do what we said! the food will come as soon as the chefs will finish cooking it. so please wait just a bit more!"  
  
the kids nod decisively and yunho _screams_ internally in joy.  
  
"yes, _seonsaengnim_!"  
  
yunho sighs in relief and sags down in his chair, relaxed, and closes his eyes, enjoying how the children are trying their best to keep quiet. he feels a tap on his shoulder and sees kwon dahae, one of the assistant teachers. he straightens a bit, lifting himself up.  
  
"yes, dahae _-ah_?"  
  
"yunho _oppa_ , i just wanted to tell you you're the most amazing teacher i've ever seen. it would usually seem impossible to make children keep quiet, yet you did it so easily!"  
  
yunho smiles shamefully, ducks his head to hide his blushing face. he laughs awkwardly, his ego swelling at the praise, however, he decides to be modest.  
  
"ah, it's nothing, really - i couldn't have done it without you two being there to help me! also, it was mostly because seohoon helped me, kids tend to listen if other kids listen too. it's kinda like they're sheep, y'know? if one does it, they'll do it too- oh, i'm rambling, aren't? sorry, i'll stop talking-"  
  
he's interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and he turns towards the sound. his jaw drops at the sight of a _hot hot HOT_ man who is entering with a cart of plates. the way he's gripping the cart makes his arm muscles pop out and yunho's pretty sure he's drooling at this point. the name that's sewn on that black uniform that looks like it belongs on the guy's body says _shim changmin_. _god, even his_ name _is hot_ , thinks yunho as he manages to close his mouth, although he keeps staring.  
  
his eyes move from changmin's body to his face and yunho's dick finally gets that there's one flaming _HOT_ man in front of him. yunho, however, does _not_ want a public boner, so he stops looking, but his dick only gets harder and he's trying his best not to make it obvious. dahae raises an eyebrow at him and grins knowingly and yunho flushes madly, putting a finger to his lips as a signal for her to _keep her damn mouth shut._  
  
"sir, are you alright?"  
  
yunho (and his dick) jumps at the tenor voice that suddenly decides to enter his ears and he takes a deep breath. _don't break in front of this guy, jung, else you won't get to relieve your boner and you'll never see this guy again. wait, no, no boner relieving! god, fuck-_  
  
"sir?"  
  
he turns towards the hot man named changmin with the best smile he can manage, chuckling. keep calm, yunho, keep calm.  
  
"hi, yes, i am, i just have a b- bread! crumb! on! me!"  
  
_you absolute fucking IDIOT. i told you to keep it together and you just HAVE to go and bust it because heeey that's jung yunho's trademark y'know. for fuck's sake you dumbass, now he'll never talk to you again because he thinks you're a weirdo-_  
  
"that's an odd choice of words for a very evident boner, sir, but alright." changmin whispers as he leans in with a smirk. yunho's face is about to explode and he's probably transforming into a tomato. he's shaking from embarrassment and from the way that whisper made him feel, so he laughs awkwardly, cringing at the way his voice trembles.  
  
"a-ah, what.. what boner? there's no boner here!"  
  
"yunho _seonsaengnim_ , what's a boner?"  
  
yunho freezes, his face paling.  _oh no_. he turns to the children who are looking at him expectantly. his eyes are wide and he's stuttering, scrambling to explain to the kids that he didn't really say boner, he just said a word that sounds like it.  
  
"okay, yunho _ssaem_ , but what does it _mean_?"  
  
"nothing! that's not a word. the word "boner" doesn't exist!"  
  
"then why were you so suprised, _seonsaengnim_?"  
  
damn kids.


	2. 2. we’ll keep it together, we’ll fall in magic every single day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he digs in, bringing out a huge lump of noodles with his chopsticks. 
> 
> he brings it to his mouth-
> 
> gets ready for heaven- 
> 
> opens his mouth wide-
> 
> then someone taps his shoulder.
> 
> "excuse me, do you have one more packet of chopsticks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO I'M BACK AFTER LIKE ONE MONTH!! amazing, right? i've had three chapters written already since may but i never uploaded them because i thought they sucked but i'll upload one i guess. anyways this wasn't betaed by anyone so any mistakes are mine and only mine d:

changmin, as a chef, doesn't usually think this is a good idea.

 

going to the convenience store and buying ramen to eat at the tables placed next to the window wasn't healthy at all, yet here he is.

 

he's going through the ramyeon section at a 7 eleven, looking for the black bean noodle cup ramyeon and the hot flaming one, used to the military ways. it's been almost a year since he's been released, having decided to go at twenty six.

 

at twenty eight, he's still impressed by the way such flavors can come together in such an amazing way, although they're from the damn _convenience store_. nothing is _ever_ good from the convenience store, yet here he is, desperately searching for the two cups of goodness he needs. 

 

changmin gasps in suprise when he finds the two right next to eachother then squeals in delight. he quickly grabs one of each and runs to the cashier. he slams them on the table and pulls out two bills of five thousand won and hands them to the surprised man, who takes them and gives him one thousand won change.

 

he makes both of them with the speed of lightning and mixes them, eyeing the cup ramyeon with excitement. when he deems them done, he quickly rips the top of the chopstick package with his teeth and spits it out, then takes the sticks out from it and taps them on the table. he digs in, bringing out a huge lump of noodles with his chopsticks. 

 

he brings it to his mouth-

 

gets ready for heaven- 

 

opens his mouth wide-

 

then someone taps his shoulder.

 

"excuse me, do you have one more packet of chopsticks?"

 

changmin still has his mouth open and he's glaring from the corner of his eye at the person. he's sure he's seen this guy before, but he isn't sure where. he has a small face and platinum blonde hair, his eyes a warm dark chocoalte color. his kissable lips are stretched into a polite smile that reveals those perfect white teeth. he's quite slim and right now he's wearing a yellow dress shirt underneath his black cardigan. he's got style, at least.

 

"sir?"

 

he places his chopsticks down and turns to look at the (perfect) man, whose eyebrows are knotted into a worried frown, and holy shit now he's pouting and it makes changmin want to jump him even if the guy interrupted his eating session.

 

"yes. i do. take them."

 

his hand searches the table for the extra package of chopsticks, finds it, then he extends his arm to give it to the stranger. the guy's eyes seem to brighten as he smiles widely, and fuck that is _so cute-_

 

"thank you, _ahjusshi_!"

 

wait, _what_?

 

"wait, hold on-"

 

did this guy really call him an  _ahjusshi_? him, a twenty eight year old man? excuse _you_ , mister perfect guy, changmin is not thirty! well, technically, if you approximate his age-

 

"yes?"

 

changmin clears his throat. how dare you, handsome man?

 

"i'm not.. i'm not an _ahjusshi_."

 

the stranger stares at him blankly for a moment before erupting into a loud laugh - changmin notes that he only laughed six ha's -, trying his best to calm down.

 

"ah, that was a funny joke, _ahjusshi_!"

 

changmin looks at him, offended. 

 

"i'm _twenty eight_!"

 

the stranger stops laughing, then turns to stare at him again. his eyes widen as he takes a good look at changmin's face, and he.. 

 

_blushes???_

 

"oh- oh my god. it's _you_!"

 

changmin looks around briefly before pointing at himself, mouthing a confused _me?_. the stranger nods and looks away. he turns towards his meal and unwraps his chopsticks silently. changmin's brain is trying to process where he's met this guy before.

 

_handsome man.. three days ago.. lots of kids.. same voice.. boner.. BONER MAN!_

 

the guy slaps his hands over changmin's mouth, blushing furiously. the whole store turns to look at them, mostly at the other guy. he looks at all of them before laughing awkwardly. oh, i said that out loud. well, more like shouted it.

 

"haha! what? boner man, pshh! wonder who that is! definetly _not_ me!"

 

the crowd shrugs before going back to their business. the stranger removes his palms from changmin's mouth while biting his lip and burying his face in his ramyeon.

 

"uh- sorry? i didn't mean to.. yell that. but it _is_ you, right?"

 

the guy stops for a moment before nodding.

 

"oh! okay. so, um. what's.. what's your name?"

 

changmin waits for a few seconds then scoffs when there's no response. 

 

"i said i'm sorry, okay? it was an unconcious action-"

 

"yunho."

 

he stops, startled.

 

"i'm sorry, what-"

 

the guy turns to look at him with an amused glint evident in his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. 

 

"my name, yunho. jung yunho."

 

the stranger - yunho, apparently - smiles widely as he extends his arm slightly, palm open, asking for a handshake. changmin's jaw drops slightly and he alternates staring at the man or at his hand. he subconciously extends his own and takes it, shaking it lightly.

 

"shim changmin."

 

yunho nods, smile even wider.

 

"you're my _hyung_ , by the way. i'm twenty six."

 

"okay, then you're my _dongsaeng_."


	3. 3. you know only you can fill up this empty spot, each moment, falling again, i've been waiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yunho is currently drowning himself in alcohol and self-deprecation after a horrible day at the kindergarten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm posting this because i already had the chapter written and i'm currently in a 'writer's block' situation so the people who read this can have another chapter because i'm afraid i'll do the same thing and not upload for 2 months, and i really don't want to keep anyone waiting. idk, i just haven't been feeling up to writing ANYTHING these past few weeks and i'm.. i don't know. 
> 
> i promise i'll write more though, i just need to figure everything out and make a plot line that i can follow through and after that i'll post every week on sunday. i pinky promise. also thank you to everyone who left kudos and the two people who left comments on both chapters, y'all really making me feel better about my writing skills. thank you again ♡♡

this was, possibly, one of _the worst_ days he's had so far.

  


yunho is currently drowning himself in alcohol and self-deprecation after a horrible day at the kindergarten. 

  


he's made a kid _cry_ because he forgot his name tag, damn it! the kids didn't like the things he prepared, he spilled the food and dirtied the kids' coats! he spent hours scrubbing and cleaning the coats thoroughly before putting them on the drying rack and realising the kids had to leave and there were no coats. even yunho, the manly man who _never_ cries, had a mental breakdown after the last kid left.

  


dahae and jihoon spent a good two hours calming him down and comforting him. he sniffled sadly and smiled tearfully, telling them with a raspy voice that they can go home and he'll finish up. they were doubtful, but complied, and yunho almost started crying again when the front door clicked shut.

  


it was 12 am when yunho finally left the building and went to the cafe bar near his apartment, ordering the strongest alcohol they had to offer. the bartender, heechul, who was also his friend, refused to at first, however, yunho managed to convince him. a promise of two packs of the most expensive hello kitty gel pens and hello kitty designer clothes later, yunho got his beloved unhealthy coping mechanisms.

  


after four vodka shots, half a whiskey bottle and three beers, he finds himself in this situation.

  


"listen.. heechul _hyung_... i'm- _ugh_ \- thinking.. of quitting this _joooob_.."

  


heechul sighs in amusement, continuing to wipe the shot glass, watching the sad, funny and _drunk_ yunho wallow in dispair, face flushed and hair a mess. his head is resting on the table and his arms are splayed across the counter. the older sighs once more before grabbing the whiskey bottle and the fourth beer and getting them out of the younger's sight.

  


"noooo _oooooo_ , _hyung_ , give them _baaaack_..."

  


"no, yurobbong, you've had enough."

  


"but i'm _fiiiiine_ -"

  


"if your definition of fine is what you currently look like, you're dumber than i thought you were."

  


yunho chuckles before choking, suffocating on air. heechul hits his back friendly, making the younger groan in pain. 

  


"h'chul _hyung_.. you're supposed to.. be... that word... _oh_ , supportiv _eeeeee_ -"

  


"welcome to sj cafe bar, what can i help you with, sir?"

  


yunho raises his head from the table to pout at the older, before he looks to the left and sees a new, well-known face. he stares at the person before smiling, startling the other man into a sideways hug.

  


" _changmin hyuuung!_ "

  


changmin stares at him, then stares at heechul, asking for help. heechul shrugs, seemingly saying deal with him. he pats yunho's shoulder and the younger seems to vibrate with excitement and _purr_?? 

  


"hi, yundol." he greets, turning back to heechul. "uh, is he.. drunk?" 

  


"noooooooooo i'm _noooooooooooooot_ -"

  


"yes, yes he is. bring him home, please?"

  


changmim throws a side glance at yunho, whose head is drooping on his shoulder lazily, nuzzling his arm affectionately. the chef can barely manage to control his upcoming boner because _goddammit i'm in public_. he nods and asks where he lives, and heechul quickly scribbles the address on a napkin, which he then hands to changmin with a smile.

  


" _hyuuung_ -" yunho pouts at changmin, a drunken signal that he should either leave him here or _hurry the fuck up_. changmin presses his finger against yunho's lips, and yunho looks up at him. changmin's heart swells. he looks away and back at heechul, bowing slightly as a goodbye. heechul nods in response and mouths _good luck_. changmin's eyes widen, is he that hard to deal with when he's wasted?

  


the answer to that question is yes, yes he is. yunho is a _nightmare_ to deal with when he's wasted. 

  


but changmin learns that later. he supports yunho as they walk out of the building, changmin having to catch the younger a few times, yunho tripping on air every four minutes. changmin stops them abruptly to check the address and yunho leans on him, long arms wrapping around the older's torso. changmin sighs, patting yunho's hair.

  


"c'mon, there's only a few more blocks left." he mumbles, coaxing yunho's arms off and instead wrapping one around changmin's shoulders. they stumble together for a few more minutes before changmin stops them again and asks for his keys. yunho looks up at him in confusion before he giggles, clumsily reaching into his pockets and handing changmin the keys.

  


changmin unlocks yunho's door and pushes them through it, locking the door behind him. he quickly takes his shoes off then crouches to take yunho's off too. he hums a tune he made up on the moment as he unties yunho's sneakers. "kick them off for me, would you?" he asks, getting up. yunho does his best and manages to do what was asked of him. 

  


he then takes off the younger's jacket, hanging it on the hanger. changmin then takes yunho to what he assumes is the guy's bedroom, although it's just a matress in the corner of the room with blankets on top of it and an old pillow and a wardrobe on the opposite end. "seriously? you had money for a wardrobe and not a bed? that's your next birthday gift, then." he mumbles. he drops yunho on the bed gently.

  


"alright, yunho. you gotta try not to die now. just. take off your clothes and change and sleep. i'll make you some soup and you can eat it when you wake up tomorrow." changmin explains, then turns to leave. "you're not staying, _hyung_?" he hears yunho ask with a whine. changmin stops in his tracks. 

  


"no, yunho."

  


yunho pouts, "please." 

  


changmin grimaces.

  


"..alright, fine." he grumbles.

  


yunho's smile is blinding and changmin's heart skips a beat.

  


"sit." changmin orders when he sees yunho try to get up from the mattress. yunho's pout is back. changmin swears under his breath and scowls at the drunk man.

  


"how am i supposed to make your soup if i stay in bed with you? do you wanna feel like shit in the morning?" changmin explains carefully, slowing his speech enough for the younger to understand through his drunken haze. 

  


yunho goes cross-eyed and his eyebrows furrow. "huh." he mumbles. changmin sighs. "okay, sleep. i _promise_ i'll be here in the morning." he reassures yunho, who closes his eyes and giggles, collapsing on the 'bed' and falling asleep.

  


changmin hides his smile behind his hand and heads over to the kitchen to cook some seaweed soup.


End file.
